


F*** You

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	F*** You

“Fuck you.” She muttered the expletive above just a whisper but still under her breath or so she thought. Those damn ears never missed anything she said in his presence and she found herself hating that especially at this moment. She hadn’t been looking directly at him but more or less at a spot above his head when she said it, she saw in her peripheral vision his head whip up and those brown eyes bore into her like they never had before. He had closed the distance between them in three giant steps before she registered that he was in front of her with his hand possessively clutched around her throat just shy of painful.

“Is that a threat or a promise, little miss?” He hissed through clenched teeth while shoving her not so gently into the wall behind her, lifting her up in the process so their faces were even with one another. Her hazel eyes were forced to look into his brown ones that never missed a damn thing when it concerned her and their time together. She hated how vulnerable she felt with him considering at this moment she was wearing next to nothing and he was still fully clothed, the smug bastard.

She could barely swallow with the hold he still had on her throat and shaking her head was just as challenging. His eyes still bore into hers and she knew he was waiting for an answer but couldn’t compile one in her mind and out her mouth. He waited exactly four beats till his other hand slapped hard on her exposed folds, releasing an anguished cry from the depths of her. He took his long legs and spread hers till she was on top of his arm practically forced to ride it as his hand rested against the wall.

“Answer me or suffer the consequences, princess.” He whispered against her lips and heard as well as felt her  _scoff_  at that particular pet name. He removed his hand from its possessive hold on her throat to grab as much of her thick hair as he could before yanking on it forcing her head to hit the wall and arch her throat towards him as if she was a blood sacrifice and him a vampire. To drive that point home it seemed he licked her neck before biting it rather painfully knowing she’d see the mark for the next few days. “You treat me like anything but a princess, you know?” She gasped out through pained breaths, he laughed and she could feel her blood boil at his cockiness. “I know that. I also know that you love being treated like a whore and forced to be taken in whatever way I please.” He spoke into her neck just below her ear making her moan at his words which he knew always sent her closer to the edge than his touch ever did.

He moved his arm so that he was rubbing it against her and relished in the noises escaping her mouth. “You’re practically dripping your tribute to this treatment down my arm and onto the floor.” At the last word he impaled her with three fingers all at once, her startled moan renewing his efforts as she tried to arch away from the hold he now had on her most intimate area. It was impossible though to get out of it, she was now effectively dangling from his hand and his vigorous thrusts were jarring and slamming her into him then into the wall before she could come to terms with it. He dipped his mouth lower to take one of her nipples into his mouth and treat it in the same manner he had her neck, the minute he bit down she felt herself squirt all over his fingers and hand.

As if that was a clearing of the mind for her, she realized that she had arms and hands that weren’t restrained at that moment and she grabbed his hair treating his head in much the same manner he had hers which got only half the result she was hoping for. He relinquished her nipple from his mouth with a wet  _smack_ while releasing a very throaty feral groan from his mouth, to her shock she noticed he had some blood on it. Before she could really register whose blood it was her hand was effortlessly taken from his head and she found herself thrown onto her bed none too gently.

“Fuck me? No, dear the game around here is fuck you. Any way I damn well please and see fit whether you want me to or not. Because you are  _mine_ , every single inch of you is  _mine_. I think I need to take you down a peg or two or ten for your behavior just now.” He said through clenched teeth rubbing the offended area of his scalp with one hand while he undid his zipper and pulled the entirety of himself out with the other to rest against her thigh in wanton proximity to where it most desired to be. She felt a fit of fear wash over her at his words and the slightly threatening presence of his cock just resting close but not quite where she knew it would soon be. “No, no, no, no, no.” She whispered shaking her head as if to emphasis her point. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” He replied as he spread her legs apart with his own before seating himself forcibly into her to find that she was still quite wet and he reveled in the pained mixed with pleasure groan that escaped her mouth even though she was still shaking her head.

“Your body disagrees with you, lovely. You and I can both feel it.” He whispered into the silent room. With more vigor he began to thrust in and out of her “Never. Ever. Try. To. Gain. Control. Back. I. Am. In. Control. Here.” Emphasizing every word with a bone jarring thrust quite proud to the keens, moans, mewls, and groans he received in response. “You’re very close precious, I can feel it. I demand you cum for me from all this treatment whether you want to or not. I’ll tease it out of you if I have to.” He ordered knowing his own release wasn’t far behind. She came with a scream and began sobbing but too focused on his own pleasures he hadn’t noticed till he finished deep within her and felt her shaking not from ecstasy he quickly realized but apparently the methods and intensity of the orgasm had overwhelmed her.

Afraid he had hurt her, he slid himself out then down beside her and stretched out to move her into a spooning position with her facing away from him and began rocking the both of them. “Shh, shh. I’m here, my sweet. Let go and surrender to these feelings while I’m here to hold you.” He felt her relax then looked down over her body to see if he had truly hurt her noticing with a twain of regret that he had definitely bit her nipple too hard as there was not only a bruise forming but a red shiny mark with clear teeth indentations.

She felt him caress the offended flesh as she breathed out “Fuck you.” but in a more joking tone than before. His only reply was a chuckling “You just did.”


End file.
